


Relationships to the Breaking Point

by BurningOcean01



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, Gen, Greeks, romans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningOcean01/pseuds/BurningOcean01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by wattpad user: BurningOcean01, this story follows all the characters as war comes among them with Gaea. Relationships are forming, friendships forging. But in the end, what is to come for each of the characters? </p><p>This story mostly follows Percy's younger sister Alex, who has gone through so much for the final blow. What made her so deadly among the demigods and what secrets is she hiding? Why does she do the things she does and what makes her such a deadly pawn for the immortals alike? What was her past and what made it so scary for her to speak of? </p><p>Wattpad user BurningOcean01 owns Alex's character. She made her and I'm just extending on her past. Along with the seven's own views of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wattpad user: BurningOcean01](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wattpad+user%3A+BurningOcean01).



> If no one got the memo: this story is based off Alexandra Jackson's life. 
> 
> The story belongs to wattpad user: BurningOcean01 and she's the one who brought Alex to life in her first story: The House of Hades. 
> 
> People: please read her story! It's an epic tale and I can't wait when it's finished. Until then, I've emailed her extensively about Alex's character development over the years she's spawned. Natasha (BurningOcean01: wattpad) has given me the jiffs of Alex's past and has let me do the rest. Have fun reading!

With a heavy sigh, Alex turned around. Nico wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Alex shrugged her shoulders and felt a laugh rising in her boyfriend's chest.

"I'm just thinking," she said softly.

"About what?"

Tenderly, Alex looked around them. She wasn't sure if any of the others were nearby, but she didn't want the risk to be overheard.

"Is there any place we can go without being overheard?" Alex whispered.

Nico laughed as he drew away from her neck. "Shadow travel?"

She could only nod. Closing her eyes, she felt the pull of the shadows.

Soon the smell of strawberries was gone. After opening her eyes, she could see the tombstones around her. The moon was shining in the sky, giving them the only light. Sometimes trees would block the view with their long and extending branches. A harsh cold wind blew through the air and wouldn't let them escape, only holding them until they passed by.

Alex turned back to Nico, seeing her boyfriend shine in the light.

"Why did you bring us back here?" she said quietly.

Nico frowned as he took a step back. "Is it bad? Because last I checked, this was a great place to be at."

"No, no," she said suddenly. "I'm so sorry. No. This place is wonderful."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I . . . " she suddenly choked up. "I mean, why of all places did you chose here to be at?"

Nico traced his finger down her upper arm when he took a step back toward her. "I don't know," he murmured. "Maybe this was the last place I saw my mother - dead that is - or it could be we celebrated your birthday here. It's hard to tell which is more powerful inside me."

A tear traced down her cheek. "I'm sorry she died, Nico. I'm sorry all of them died."

Nico sighed in pain. "There's a lot of things I regret. But being with you is one I don't hold as a threat."

Alex hugged him. Held him close to her, letting her heartbeat calm him down. Nico needed her more than she could ever begin to understand. But he still couldn't understand why she begged to stay with him all of these years. Not even the birth of Bianca could make her stay away.

But now the final battle was upon them.

Nico found out why her past had been so deadly, why she never breathed a word about it to anyone - except Selena. She was the only one Alex could let in, for reasons he couldn't understand. He loved his girlfriend so much; Nico knew they would both kill themselves if the other died. _It just wouldn't be fair to live._

"What were you thinking of?" Nico whispered into her hair. "In the cabin."

Alex sighed and sank to the ground, pulling Nico to his knees. "All the things I have done, Nico." She choked out. "All the types of punishments I should be getting if I died right now."

"Don't you _dare_ say that!" Nico snapped. "You and I both know you had gone through a lot of pain. It's just so much to the point the only thing you can do is protect _Percy and I._ It's not your fault for what happened."

"I still think it is though," she whispered. "I still have the nightmares.  _They_ won't stop showing me my past. I can't seem to escape the pain and agony. I don't know how much longer I can last before shattering."

Nico looked into her eyes and saw so much pain he couldn't begin to comprehend what was bothering her.

"Just don't die on me," he whispered as he pulled her to him. "I still need you."

That was when they both dissolved to sobs as they held each other like the world was going to end if they let go.

"I promise. I promise I won't leave you!"

 


	2. The First Time They Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's fate started when she was a mere five-year-old. What was the point of her new stepfather's affection to her and why did he seem to like her more than her older brother, Percy?

Alex shifted in Percy's lap.

"Knock it off!" Percy laughed.

"Never!"

"You two," thier mother sighed. Thier mother had a light glow in her light brown eyes. A smile was spreding on her face, and it didn't seem it was going to come down anytime soon.

A knock came from the door. "Sally?" a gruff voice called.

Their mother lept to her feet and rushed to the door. Throwing it open, Alex could see the ugliest guy she has ever seen. The man must have been _very_ old, considering he had no hair. A round belly extended the button-up shirt to the breaking point and a belt could barely hold up brown pants. Two suitcases sat at his feet and must have been two inches shorter than Alex.

"Sally," the guy smiled. "How are you doing?"

His lips twitched to what Alex known as: _disgust_. This guy wanted nothing more than to get away from here. Alex couldn't understand why he looked like that. Why would he want to go away? _Mom's so amazing . . ._

Her mother seemed to ignore the sick grin. "I didn't think you would come so early. I thought we agreed six o'clock."

"Thought that I might as well start unpacking early," the guy said easily. "Figured I might as well get to know the kids who I'm going to be living with."

Her mother shifted on her feet with unease for a second before she opened the door futher. A small smile formed on her kind face. "Then let's get your stuff inside so you can meet them."

Alex jumped out of Percy's lap and ran forward. Percy followed suit, calling her name in his high-pitched voice. She ran to the door and tried to pick up one of the suitcases.

"Hey!" the guy yelled out. "Don't touch them!"

Alex froze on the spot. Her brother slammed behind her, making Alex fall back on the suitcase.

"Percy! Alexandra!" Their mother cried out. "Come back right now!"

Quickly Alex backed away along with Percy. Her heart pounded in her chest. _Why did mom snap like that? Mom has never spoke to me like that before._

"I'm so sorry," the man said, "It's just the suitcases will hurt the kid's backs if they try to lift them up."

"It's okay!" Their mother said. "I don't understand why they did that. Both of them know better than that."

The man turned his gaze on her. Alex saw something pass over his face. Hunger? Temptation? She couldn't tell what. Then suddenly it was gone. "May you introduce your kids?"

"Yes." Mom laid her hand on Percy's shoulders. "This is my son Percy. He's seven years old." Then she hugged Alex to her. "This is my youngest, Alexandra. She's five."

Without looking at Percy, the man said, "your girl is very pretty, Sally. You didn't tell me how beautiful she looks."

"Who is this man?" Percy asked.

"Children," Mom said as she looked at the man, "this is your new stepfather Gabe."

>-<

Two weeks had passed since Alex had gained a new stepfather. She still understand the term for him. _Stepfather._ It sounded strange to think, let alone say. This man was obviously playing the roll for daddy. But he wasn't her true daddy. Carefully, Alex slipped out of her clothes in the bathroom. She walked over to the steaming water in the bathtub and stepped inside.

Mom had insisted to give Alex a bath, but _Stepfather_ had said he wanted to do it. So now he sat on the toilet, watching her as she went into the water naked. She could feel his eyes on her, but she ignored it. There was nothing to fear. _Stepfather_ wouldn't hurt her. There was no reason to.

She slowly picked up the rubber duck floating in the water. As she played with it, she could still feel his eyes on her. _Why did he keep watching her?_ "Save mommy!" Alex flung the rubber duck out of the tub and to her _Stepfather._ He barely had enough time to dodge it as he fell to his knees off the toilet seat.

A flame burned in his eyes as he lundged forward and wrapped his hand around her arm. Alex's screams of laughter turned to whimpers of pain. Pain from the grip of the hand made her fingers go tingly, a burning sensation filling her whole arm. Before her eyes, her arm went a deep red and that was when her whimpers came to choked cries.

Her _Stepfather_ let go of her arm, his face still written in a horrible expression. "Don't you dare throw that _thing_ at me. Do you understand?"

She was only able to nod her head. The rest of the bathtime he spent scrubbing her down. But for some reason, he spent a long time rubbing the washcloth over her chest and and upper legs - close to her hips. Her _Stepfather_ rubbed a towel over her wet figure when she got out of the tub. Then she stuck on some clothes, aware of the man watching her.

>-<

It must have been five days later on a humid night. Summer had came with large heat waves and Alex was dying in the heat. She was cramped up next to her brother in the bed they shared. Once again her brother had pushed all the blankets on her in vain of a cooldown in his sleep. Now Alex was forced awake pushing the blankets on the ground. Neither of them used the sheets in the summer time. Especially with the air conditioner not working.

Vaguely she looked around the room. It was natural for shadows to dance off the walls and onto random toys on the ground, but the shadow of a person? Suddenly something grabbed her mouth, yanking her off the bed. Alex was too shocked to even cry out or struggle. The thing holding her quickly dragged her out of the room and into the living room.

She was thrown on the couch, which sat three people. Her _Stepfather_ stood in front of her, unbuttoning his shirt. Alex frowned as she looked around. She opened her mouth, but that was when he clapped a hand over her mouth.

"No speaking, Alexia," he whispered. "We wouldn't want to be waking Percy and your mother, now would we?"

In rising fear, Alex shook her head.

"Good child."

He went back to pulling off his shirt. Alex's heart pounded in her chest. What was her _Stepfather_ doing? His fingers went through her hair as he leaned in toward her . . .

>-<

Alex's body trembled as she climbed back into bed next to her brother. A sick feeling spred all in her, a feeling leaving her shaking and ready to throw up. She could still feel his cracked lips against her, his tongue going closer to her throat. His hands rubbing all over her body.

_"If you tell anyone on what had happened, I will personally make sure I kill you in the worst way possible."_

She was too scared to go back to sleep as she snuggled up to Percy's bare back.


End file.
